Since the Industrial Age, protecting electronics from Electro Static Discharge (ESD), Electro Magnetic Frequency (EMF) and aberrant fluctuations in charge is considered a best practice. An abundance of patents surrounding the ESD industry exist, even pre-dating those of the 20th century, U.S. Pat. Nos. 620,679; 1,607,140 and 3,211,153 serving as examples to same. Until recently, little thought has been given to biological effects EMF and aberrant fluctuations in charge existing primarily as subliminal or “below threshold” stimuli have on the human organism. Such stimuli have been shown to have known deleterious effect on the body, some with unknown long term ramification. Recent studies continue to emerge illustrating that in addition to protection from ESD, placing a human in conductive contact with the electrically negative potential of the Earth has measurable physiological impact and consequence to health. Numerous patents and published patent applications discuss prior art, multifunctional performance polymer fiber constituents in textile and textile application for the purpose of electrical conduction as well as conductively connecting a human to an electrical ground. Examples of such multifunctional performance polymer fiber materials in textile and textile application are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,448,840; 5,715,536; 6,210,771 and 8,394,296, each of which is incorporated herein by reference. Current art is being deployed primarily for the protection of electronic devices, with little regard as to how these technologies can be employed to confer similar and analogous benefit to humans. Discovery of new and novel ways to “cleanse” ourselves of the injurious and deleterious stimuli of EMF and aberrant electrical charge has become the basis of a new field of study, “electromagnetic hygiene.” It is desirable to deploy art of this nature, these materials, like materials and their functionality in a more specifically purposed and comprehensive personal electromagnetic hygiene sleep system for the purpose of calibrating the human to a baseline bio-electric homeostasis with itself and the environment via the combination of stimulus-responsive, performance and responsive textiles with ESD technology and the like; harnessing the Earth's electrically negative potential via the Earth's mobile and free electrons to be an agent that cancels, reduces, or pushes away electric fields from the body as well as serving to attenuate oxidative stress and damage to the body from positively charged Reactive Oxygen Species (Free Radicals).
Nowhere within the prior art employs such a specific synergistic and complimentary merging of the aforementioned and subsequently referenced multipurpose stimulus-responsive and performance textiles and technologies for utilization in a comprehensive personal electromagnetic hygiene sleep system for the purpose of calibrating the human to a baseline bio-electric homeostasis with itself and the environment thereby conferring numerous health and physiologic benefits and protections been disclosed, utilized or fairly suggested.
Since the Industrial Age, protecting electronics from ESD, EMF, and aberrant fluctuations in charge is considered a best practice. Until recently, little thought has been given to biological effects such subliminal or “below threshold” stimuli have on the human organism. Such stimuli have been shown to have known deleterious effect on the body as well as harboring unknown long term ramification. Possible benefits may arise from application of electrostatic and other “electromagnetic hygiene” measures in hospitals, the manufactured environment and in the home. Research indicates that the human body when placed in direct or field contact with the Earth attains electrical equilibrium with the electrically negative potential of the Earth; thereby calibrating the human to a baseline bio-electric homeostasis with itself and the environment significantly “normalizing” biological functioning. Deploying mechanisms to “cleanse” ourselves of these harmful and damaging stimuli has become the basis of “electromagnetic hygiene.”
There exists a hidden danger to biological life so pervasive, so prevalent and so omnipresent in today's world, it is seemingly inescapable. What's worse is that this hazard is so covert in its attack, most of us are never even aware of its existence. Subliminal stimuli or “below threshold stimulatory mechanisms,” are those sensory stimuli below a person's threshold for conscious perception. Recent reviews of functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) studies illustrate that as subliminal stimuli (such as ambient EMF) occurs, they activate specific regions of the brain [and body] in the absence of our conscious awareness. Subliminal activation of the stress response (the adrenocortical reaction) is one of the most important deleterious effects that EMFs and nonionizing radiation have upon life in general, but is far from the only effect; how these stimuli affect us individually and adversely in the absence of our knowledge are of greatest concern. Discovering and deploying mechanisms to “cleanse” ourselves of these harmful and damaging stimuli are of greatest significance if man is to continue forward. Waveforms unfamiliar to the human organism can and often do result in bio-hazards leading to aberrant alterations in physiologic function and the ensuing sequela, such as the proliferation of Reactive Oxygen Species (ROS) and Free Radicals. Many of these physiologic alterations are associated with the body's stress response (the fight or flight mechanism) as well as disruptions to the central nervous, cardiovascular, endocrine and growth control systems. Recent studies and reports suggest that the marked rise in chronic and inflammatory diseases may be the result of manufactured environmental factors and of particular concern is the invisible threat of “electromagnetic pollution.”
For the lot of us living in the throes of the industrialized environment, we are enveloped in the cloud of an unrelenting electromagnetic fog. From the cars we drive, the cell phones we use, even down to the tablet you plug into the wall and place next to your bed at night; the electromagnetic nature of the industrial environment has become as ubiquitous to our lives as sleeping. It is only until very recently that any thought has been given to the possible advantages of creating electromagnetic microenvironments more closely resembling those found in nature or developing biologically-friendly technologies aligned more closely to nature's operating principles. Human exposure to a variety of well documented, studied and naturally occurring electromagnetic phenomena, introduced into the manufactured environment, appear to garner possible human benefit. Measures such as these for the purpose of reaping obtainable health, wellness and possibly medical benefit via the introduction of said phenomena through technology, has been referred to as “electromagnetic hygiene”.
Ubiquitous to our environment is a long established favorable and largely disregarded wellspring of beneficial, naturally occurring components available for application in the fields of human health, wellness and medicine. These beneficial elements are simply mobile and free electrons produced by what has been identified as literally a Global Atmospheric Electrical Circuit of the Earth; and as such, the Earth's surface houses a limitless and continuously renewable supply of mobile and free electrons. For purposes of this discussion, it is helpful to recognize that the surface of the planet is (for the most part) electrically conductive relative to entities in direct or field contact with it.
From the dawn of mankind till very recently in human history, it appears the human organism was designed or evolved to be in near constant direct or field contact with the Earth, and as such, it's mobile and free electrons. As the result of this intimate connection between man and the environment, the Earth's free electrons were able to enter the body, itself electrically semi-conductive. As the result of this interaction, every part of the body could attain electrical equilibrium with the electrically negative potential of the Earth, thereby constantly calibrating (theoretically) the human to a baseline bio-electric homeostasis with itself and the environment.
This near constant bio-electrical rectification between the human and the electrically negative potential of the Earth has been suggested as being at the very least beneficial to the human organism and by some, as critical to our optimum health presentation. As far back as the turn of the last century, literature supports the re-connection of the human organism with the Earth [and its electrically negative potential] through direct contact like walking barefoot. Further research into so called “lost” clinical practices illustrates investigation of enhancing sleep by connecting the patient to the [electrically negative potential of the] ground utilizing the mechanisms of the day.
Our contemporary and technologically advancing civilizations have served to increasingly separate man from calibrating to the Earth's electrically negative potential via its mobile and free electrons. Ever the double-edged sword, technology and our quest for better living through chemistry has created both boons and boondoggles for man. The use of synthetic and insulating materials inherent to our existence [as well as the dynamics of our existence] has effectively segregated us from the Earth's ambient energy and electrically negative potential. For the most part, because of synthetically soled shoes and the manufactured environment, humans exist in a state of near perpetual levitation above the surface of the electrically negative potential of the Earth and as such are disconnected from the benefits that may be conferred from same. This insulation from the corrective calibration to the Earth's electrically negative potential results in a failure to appropriately to shield humans from EMF with a Feynman electro-protective “umbrella”.
Electric fields introduced to the body have been implicated as a factor contributing to potential health consequences in daily life. It's true, substantial debate exists as to the extent electromagnetic fields in our daily surroundings pose a risk to health, but there is no question that the body reacts (often adversely) to EMF stimuli. The “umbrella” effect of the Earth's electrically negative ground potential and the Earth's role in protecting the body is best explained by Nobel Prize winning Physicist Richard Feynman in his famous lectures on electromagnetism. Dr. Feynman expresses that when a human's electrical potential comes in contact with and becomes analogous to the Earth's own negatively electrical potential, the body becomes a de-facto extension of the Earth's own gigantic electric system. The Earth's electrically negative potential [via its mobile and free electrons] turns out to be an “agent that cancels, reduces, or pushes away electric fields from the body”.
Studies support that when a human's electrical potential comes in contact with the Earth's own negatively electrical potential, that person's electrical potential itself becomes equalized with the Earth's electrical potential via a transfer of free and mobile electrons from the Earth to the body. This phenomenon has in turn been shown to attenuate the 60 Hz mode from a producing alternating current (AC) electric potential along the surface of the body. This 60 Hz mode common to the manufactured and household environment has been implicated in producing aberrant agitations of the inherent electric charges of the body's electro and bio-chemistry. This same study sustained the “umbrella effect” described above illustrating that the body of a properly calibrated and connected person is not as electrically susceptible to the agitation of EMF to the body's systems. There is no question that the body reacts to the presence of environmental electric fields and studies demonstrate that the above strategies serve to essentially eliminate ambient voltage induced on the body from common electrical sources.
Accordingly, as we go throughout our lives bathed in a haze of electromagnetic fog, there exists a critical need for a personal electromagnetic hygiene sleep system assisting in recalibrating the human to a baseline bio-electric homeostasis with itself and the environment thereby serving as an agent that cancels, reduces, or pushes away electric fields from the body and supporting the neutralizing of Reactive Oxygen Species. Such a system should be capable of being used while sleeping, during prolonged periods of sitting as well as being generally available to particular targeted areas of the body. There exist numerous shortcomings, lack of focus, disadvantages and dangers to prior art as related to deployment of current technology to adequately meet the new, ever changing and pressing needs for protection of the human organism from the omnipresent, oppressive, pervasive and potentially deadly dangers from ESD, EMF, and aberrant fluctuations in charge. In addition, there exist no prior art employing the potential synergistic and complementary nature of the aforementioned system in a singular and comprehensive system. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides ancillary advantages.